


Lance, Wake Up

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cryptozoology, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Government Conspiracy, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Planning Adventures, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Modern/domestic AU) In the middle of the night, Lance's boyfriend Keith wakes him up with some really exciting news! Lance however doesn't find it as exciting.Oneshot/drabble





	Lance, Wake Up

“Lance. Lance, wake up.” 

Lance groaned softly. It was the middle of the night but he swore he heard his boyfriend Keith saying something to him. Maybe he was just dreaming and he needed to go back to sleep… Yeah, that sounded like a good plan…

“Lance!”

“Urgh…” Lance opened one eye slowly to peer at Keith. “What is it…?”

“You need to get up. Pack your stuff.” That definitely got his attention. What the hell, was he kicking him out?! “We’re leaving now.” Oh, so maybe not. That was a relief. 

Lance sat up then, just to humor him, his tired lanky body slumping slightly. Dammit, he just wanted to sleep. “Keith, what are you even talking about?”

His eyes were slowly adjusting to the dim light. Keith in all his glory was holding a number of weird shit: newspaper articles, photographs (grainy ones at that), a pair of binoculars, and a...a cardboard cutout. What the heck? 

“I’ve found him, Lance.” Keith said breathlessly. 

Lance had a faint idea about what--or really, who--he was talking about. He asked anyway because he hoped he was wrong. “Who?”

“Mothman.”

“...” Lance stared at him. 

“...” Keith stared back at him like nothing was wrong. 

“...babe I love you but why are you like this.” 


End file.
